


Leeches and No Breeches

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: This is my reaction to a piece of dialogue in game. Blackwall makes a comment in the Exalted Plains that started a series of events in my head to play out for a Solavellan fic. For the record Blackwall and Lavellan are in an established relationship here, but Solas loves Lavellan and Lavellan is confused on her feelings for Solas. He had always been her best friend until now...
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan, Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadCat313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/gifts).



> This is a little angsty and kind of a slow burn.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter has some blurred lines of consent. I won't sugarcoat it. Here's the thing Lavellan is unconscious so she isn't technically in a position to actively give consent, however, Solas is her healer and as such, has technically been given consent beforehand. Still I understand that this could potentially make people uncomfortable, so I'm warning now.

Inquisitor, do you know what it’s like to have leeches in your pants?

…

Well, now you do.

Blackwall’s words remained on repeat in her head. She hadn’t been able to quiet her thoughts since the first leech appeared.

The small black bugger crawling up her boot and higher. It seemed to be attracted to the smell of her blood or perhaps even the richer more potent smell of the recently killed Snow Wyvern. Whatever the case the leech was latching on. Despite everyone’s attempts to help Lavellan swat it away it just wouldn’t budge.

And that was only the beginning of her problems.

The first leech had given a signal of some sort to the colony. Or that is what the Inquisitor assumed because next thing she knew she was being swarmed by the things. 5 no 10 no 20 of the bugs were latched onto her legs and a few even up under her shirt.

The pain was starting to wear her down. As they sucked on her blood and drained her of her mana she began to slump in her walk. Until she was crouched bent over unable to walk any further.

She couldn’t take anymore.

It had been one thing to kill a Snowy Wyvern and another to kill an unexpected electrical dragon that popped from nowhere.

But having to deal with blasted bugs on top of all her recent injuries just crossed the line.

She started to howl in pain and her party members all came to her aid. Blackwall was the strongest around as Bull was at Skyhold so he lifted her up onto his shoulder and then onto his mount. Before getting on it behind her himself. He grabbed the reigns and led the beast back to the camp as fast as he could.

...

“What’s wrong with the Inquisitor? Is she hurt? What happened to her?” The healer of the group, Solas, was a bit too concerned for just a friend.

The way he pushed everyone out of the way and took Lavellan from Blackwall’s arms and into his own.

He put his ears to her chest to listen for a pulse and was thankful there still was one no matter how faint. He heard her breath hitch too the most likely cause being he lingered on her chest for too long.  
He couldn’t help that.  
He missed her. Even if she was more than he could ever deserve. 

To hold her was an honor. To witness her fluttering eyelashes as she tried so desperately to stay conscious was precious and worrying.

“The lake we crossed had leeches. There was no way around it. She got the worst of them.” Blackwall refused to admit that it was because of her stubbornness to stay on foot instead of ride his mount. He would not add insult to her injury.

Solas looked over her body with purpose. Her curves and little strips of exposed skin did not help his focus. He lost count of the bugs quickly.

“How many?” Solas looked to Blackwall for aid.

“More than ten, does it matter Solas, one is too many, go and fix it!” Blackwall urged Solas to walk towards the Inquisitor’s tent.

Solas took the cue.

“Right, right of course! Blackwall do you have any of that rock armor poultice left? It could help her from further damage.”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid none of us have anything left, the Dragon caught us off guard. Is there anything I can do?”

Blackwall looked hopeless and distraught. He didn’t know his place when it wasn’t by Lavellan’s side defending her.

Solas felt the pressure of having their leader's life in his hands start to weigh on him.

“Just take care of the other’s, I will do everything I can for Vaela.”

Blackwall nodded his head and turned away leaving Solas to rush the Inquisitor back to her tent.

Once safely guarded and hidden from the others he let his vulnerability show.

His worry and fear riddled his face.

Vaela was shaking as her body tried to defend itself and it gave him anxiety.

He laid her down flat on her cot and quickly rolled up his sleeves.

“Stay with me, Vhenan.” He whispered to the air.

The blood loss put her in a rather unconscious state, so he knew she couldn’t hear him, still he liked to imagine the soft smile on her face was a reaction to his voice and his words.

He liked to imagine she felt at all the same about him.

But everyone knew of her shy crush on Blackwall, everyone.

Which made this next part so hard.

He was her healer and she had leeches attached to her body.

There was no one else to have this responsibility to strip her of her clothes and put fingers all over her skin.

He gasped as he realized this might be the only time he would ever touch her this way.

It was going to kill him to see her curves and heal her only to send her away to Blackwall.

Still there was no choice.

He swallowed his pride for once and put his hands at the top of her shirt. Grasping the collar as he looked at her smile.

Slowly he let his fingers undo each button of her shirt and have mercy on him there were so many buttons.

Each one revealing more and more of her skin.

He lost his breath as he found the Inquisitor was not one to wear brassiere’s.

“Vhenan.” He breathed as he lowered himself to examine her beautiful skin.

He didn’t touch until he realized he had to. Much to his surprise a leech had attached itself to the underside of her breast.

Of course. The Gods were humorous that way.

Forcing him to touch something he could never have.

Seeing where the leech was he would have to cup her breast and lift it up to get a clean pull on the leech.

He prayed she would forgive him for this tiny, necessary indulgence.

As detached as he could act he firmly grasped her breast with his left palm and very nearly growled with how she hardened under his touch.

She was so soft, so warm, and so tender, he almost forgot his objective.

His right hand went to the leech while he still had his senses his nail dug into its skin next to its sucker and he slowly pulled it away until it was wiggling off Lavellan’s body and trying to reattach itself to his.

As if it could take him.

Solas instantly froze the leech with a bit of magic and shoved it into a jar beside the bed. The leeches could be useful if anyone got infected by the Wyvern blood, but they were a last resort nonetheless.

1 down about 10 more to go as if his heart wasn’t already racing enough from her raised pulse and erect nipple.

He cleared his throat and removed his hand gently.

The first time in years that he actually had to remind himself of his duty.

He tried and failed to blink away the lust in his eyes. At least he gave a valiant effort.

It was just impossible to look at her without letting his mind wander.

Especially when her breath subconsciously hitched every time his fingertips touched her skin.

Quickly he pulled two more leeches off and froze them before they could latch onto him.

Another two and he found himself with his palms flat over her now freed abdomen. The creatures may be gone in that area, but he could see the wiggling bottoms of the remaining bugs poking out of the top of her breeches.

He chewed his lip and took a moment to breathe in deeply.

He wanted this, but not this way.

She was going to kill him or worse she would resent him.

To save her life however, he would take her resentment.

He hitched in breath when he felt her thick curls at his fingertips.

He felt…rude.

He closed his eyes as he continued to pull her underwear off. It wasn’t his right to see without asking, but he would have to and she wasn’t in a position to grant him permission.

Or so he thought. 

The moment a chill ghosted across her nether region Lavellan stirred and woke.

Startling him with his name on her lips.

Opening his eyes with the force of her tone.

“Solas. What are you doing?” Each word said through strained teeth.  
She tried to fold her legs together, but winced in pain at such an action.

“What have you done?”

“Vaela, please don’t move you’ll only make it worse.”

“Solas, I don’t think you understand the pain I’m in.”

She was shaking and thrashing and knocking over bandages and salves that he had had in a neat order.

Frustrated he crawled over her in a push up position and braced her arms over her head.

Keeping her wrists tied in one hand.

“Listen to me. You have leeches attached to your…well your…”

He hesitated to answer. Her hands still flailing in his grasp.

She met his eyes with hers narrowed and angry.

“My flower?”

“Yes…your flower.” Solas imagined the Inquisitor’s nether region to be as soft, delicate, and as deliciously fragrant as a flower. It made him blush to think about what color the petals would be too. Would they match her lips to that rose red tint?

“I don’t believe you.” She sounded more than frustrated.

Solas was equally as frustrated as her for many other reasons.

He had to prove it to her. But that would mean grabbing the jar that her flailing had tossed across to his left.

He risked it.

He let go of her hands to use his to reach across. He grabbed the jar but she was impatient and frustrated and angry that she was vulnerable.

She slapped him. From her perspective it was well deserved.  
So he just took the pain and met her eyes even as she slapped him again this time on his opposite cheek.

When he didn’t move away she lifted her hand again and he had to defend himself now. He put the jar of frozen leeches up in front of his face.

It was the only thing that stopped her attack.

She stole it from him and examined with curiously, frightened eyes.

“Are you telling me these nasty little things are on my…”

“Yes.”

And suddenly her body jolted a likely reason was the pain.

“Get them off!”

Solas was still dreamily staring at her eyes.

He hardly noticed the demand was calling him to action until she grabbed him by the collar and got his attention.

“Solas! Get them off now I can feel them!”

It was then Solas remembered that the effects of the salves he made were wearing off. They had allowed her to regain consciousness, but that was as far as they could go.

That was only a small relief.

This next part was going to hurt her.

He knew, it made him less eager to continue.

“It might hurt due to the sensitive area. Do you trust me?”

She met his eyes and he saw fear, but he also saw courage.

“Yes.”

He moved down her body. His hand tracing down her arm before she grabbed it weakly with her own.

“I have to do this, Inquisitor.”

Her hand still clutched to his skin even if she wasn’t applying pressure.

“I know, just…Solas. Don’t get lost down there okay? Don’t look more than you have to.”

“Of course.” He said giving a false assurance.

He couldn’t guarantee her everything. He would try.

He tried to feel his way around first.

His fingers moving down her stomach and then on her mound. 

He met her eyes while he lost his breath at the feel of soft curls.

It took everything he had to not look down.

She saw his jaw clench and went to hold his chin. Keeping it from tilting down.

“I will guide you, you don’t have to look.”

He bit down on his tongue before he could say what was on the tip of it.

I want to look…

His pupils dilated as his finger went further and he watched her mouth part as she let out a nervous breath.

“Tell me where.” He rasped.

“To the left. You’ll have to…oh-“  
Solas had gone so far left he had accidentally on purpose slipped in between her folds.

“You read my mind.”

Or I listened to my own…

“You’ll have to dig a little. I feel one on the inner left lip.”

He moved his finger as directed, but his thumb had its own free will. It rested against her clit and he took in her slight body tremor.

“Solas, focus.”

He chewed his cheek as he struggled to keep himself from moving her hand out of the way and looking.

She was wet to his touch. A natural reaction from all of the stimulation and relief his touch provided for her body.

His touch had rid her of the leeches and caressed her, it was being associated with a pleasure that was uncanny.

She was nearly dripping and he hadn’t even kissed her.

And now his eyes were locked on her lips.

“Solas.”

He didn’t hear her.

His mind blocked out all sounds, blocked out everything except the feel of her.

The feel of her wet, hot, heat encompassing his fingers.

He felt the leech though, sucking on her wall the way his own mouth so desired to.

He tapped the top of it to sense her sensitivity.

She groaned.

The sound registering him out of his fantasy. Bringing him back to reality.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes!” She squealed.

“Can I look? I need to see.”

He was practically begging.

“Just get it out.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

“Do it!”

She still hadn’t given him permission.

He stared at her chest instead and pulled out the bug a little too harshly.

“Solas!” She cried and her hand went up to hit him again but he caught her by the wrist and showed her the frozen bug.

“Oh. Thank you.”

She softly smiled and her hand stopped flailing.

“There is still one in there.”

“I know. I can feel it.”

“Are you ready for me to get it?”

“I don’t think so. Solas I really need some kind of distraction. Or medicine.”

“Does it hurt that much?”

“You can’t even imagine.”

He stared into her pained eyes and felt his heart clench.

“There isn’t any medicine left.”

“You can still try and distract me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know tell a joke.”

“I don’t have any.”

“Do something Solas. Oooh I have an idea. Do a magic trick.”

“You’ve seen them all. A few of them put you to sleep now they bore you so much.”

“There is one thing that always distracts me, but I don’t think we should.“

He could not imagine even one thing that he would refuse her on.

“What is it?”

“I would rather not say. I think I can handle it without resorting to that."

"Your choice, Inquisitor." 

He responded as professionally as possible given the fact that her hip had moved on it's own and was pressing up, causing her body to flush against him. Her parts aligning with his. He could feel her most private part perfectly against his own, only separated by his pant fabric. 

On the verge of losing his mind he had to hurry this process along.   
He began to search for the last leech. Unceremoniously this time parting her lips and finding the bug.   
When he attempted to grab it, she jolted upright and her forehead was now touching his. 

"Fuck me! I'm sorry Solas, but I have to do this!"

She leaned forward and beyond all of his beliefs she pressed her lips to his. 

Apparently the only distraction she could think of was a bruising, passionate, powerful kiss. 

He fumbled. He nearly fell on top of her from the shock. 

His eyes were still open in disbelief, staring at her as she drove her tongue into his mouth without waiting for any kind of invitation.   
His eyes closed when her hands pulled his shirt collar and yanked him down. She had no intentions of stopping, so he was using every opportunity to enjoy himself. 

If this was what she wanted to distract her then he would give her the best distraction he could.   
He selfishly brought his free hand up her torso until he was molding it over her breast. Hearing her gasp against him made him kiss her harder. 

He squeezed her breast bringing a moan from both of them. 

In return she moved her lips to his neck and sucked causing his head to fall back for a moment in bliss.

She was not gentle like his fantasy versions of her had been. She was far more dangerous and exciting than he could have ever imagined.   
Her lips brushed over his ear when he teased her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and he officially lost his sense. 

"Vaela, ah, please, you're making me-"

"Shut-up and get rid of that thing, Solas. If I focus on you, I'll be fine."

He wasn't sure he could handle her full attention like this. 

Maybe Blackwall was better suited for such a force of a woman. 

She was merciless as she kissed her way up his ear and made tiny groans and moans escape his lips. He growled when she licked the ear tip. 

It was too much sensation. 

He brought her back to him. 

Sealing her lips in another kiss if only to get some relief for his ear.

He deepened the kiss by slanting his head and brushing his nose against hers. It was intimate and maybe too slow for her usual, but she needed it. She deserved this languid, sensual, tenderness. 

When he moved to start peppering kisses down her neck she moaned. 

"Solas. Please."

He sucked on her nipple and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

His fingers that were still inside her rubbed at her folds a little, gathering her slick and heat on his fingers to massage her clit with.

She spasms and he continues to stroke and circle her. 

"Fenedhis...please, Solas…"

With one last kiss to her chest he got the last leech out. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain that was quickly followed by a heavy sigh of relief. 

His forehead rested against hers and he looked deep into her eyes still amazed that she had kissed him. Even more amazing than that, she was staring back at him with a bliss that only orgasm could put on such a face. 

The knowledge of how she looked during orgasm would fuel his dreams for a very long time. 

When her legs inevitably unclenched around him he knew this precious moment was over and his fantasy was returning to reality. 

"I owe you my life, Solas. If there's ever something you need, just ask, but I have to ask you to keep this between us. As far as everyone else is concerned you got the leeches off of me with magic standing about 10 feet away."

She gently pushed him away and began to cover herself up and stand. When she turned away from him his heart nearly broke. 

Did she truly feel nothing towards him after everything? Was she that ashamed to look into his eyes? He had thought they would be closer to each other now after such intimacy, but he was wrong. It was as if she didn't even want their friendship to exist anymore.

"Yes, Inquisitor, anything you wish just don't shut me out. I want to know how you feel. How it felt to you."

She opened the tent flap and turned to look at him over her shoulder. It was the coldest glance she had ever given him. 

He tried to read her eyes, but found them to be unreadable. 

"It was a kiss, Solas, of course it felt good, that doesn't change anything. Have a good night."

With that she left the tent and Solas standing there with a raging erection and a rampaging mind.

###

Hours later everyone is back at Skyhold and has changed out of their armor into more comfortable clothing suitable for dinner. 

Across the table Solas watches as the Inquisitor hand feeds Blackwall. 

He hates that he can't look away.   
He hates that he can't stop thinking about her and the way her kiss felt. 

No one kisses like that without feeling anything. 

Right?

He wouldn't be able to focus without an answer. 

As it was he barely had an appetite. 

Cullen, of all people, noticed. 

Whatever appetite he had, he was slowly losing as he watched Blackwall whisper into the Inquisitor's ear and cause her to blush. 

It had been hard enough before to have to witness them everyday, when Solas knew he was in love with her, his heart hurt even more now to watch her with someone else after he had touched her, and kissed her and shared a moment.   
Now that he knew what it could be like, it was a torture to know he would never have it again. 

"I know that look Solas. I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't. My heart aches everyday watching her with someone else."

To save himself some pride he denied his feelings.

"I don't know what you are referring to, commander. I'm not giving any kind of look."

"Oh, but you are." Leilianna said appearing from thin air into their conversation. 

"Don't hide it, Solas, I know how you truly feel about Vaela and you aren't the only one."

Cullen sighed.

"You're never going to pass up the chance to rub it in my face are you Leiliana?"

The spymaster chuckled. 

"It's fun teasing you Commander, I can't help it."

"And me?"

"You aren't as fun to tease Solas, but it is nice knowing at least one private thing about you. You've managed to remain a mystery even to me for so long that this is a victory."

"I certainly feel like I've lost something."

"Count yourself lucky, at least she looks at you. I think Vaela even admires you Solas. She never makes eye contact with me." Cullen said and Solas suddenly felt a deep sadness for the human. He realized he was lucky to be in Vaela's inner circle and even a small part of her life. 

"She's looking at you now." Leiliana said causing Solas to turn around on instinct. 

"You lied." Solas said with disappointment as he saw Vaela looking deeply into Blackwall's eyes. 

"I didn't lie, I merely teased. I wanted to see your reaction. You really are fond of her." Leiliana smirked. 

Solas gave her a look that told Leiliana she had no idea how deeply he felt for Vaela. Then he left. 

"I'm retiring early tonight. I've lost my appetite." He said as one last look at the Inquisitor did him in. 

She was deep in a kiss with Blackwall and it made Solas want to vomit what little food he had eaten. 

He couldn't leave the dining hall fast enough. 

###

Hours later after having washed up and done a little bit of research Corypheus, Solas was in desperate need of a break. Something more stimulating to clear his mind from Vaela. Her kiss had been on his mind since dinner, and nothing was stopping it. 

He needed a walk and some fresh air. 

He went to The Gardens to clear his head. 

He planned on star gazing by the Eluvian room, but his plans changed all too soon when the very person he was trying to avoid came into his line of sight. 

There she was, a picture of beauty in her white night dress he could see right through as the moonlight cast down on her. 

She was on her knees deep in a prayer in the room beside the Eluvian room. 

He could smell the fresh clean smell of her soaps, letting him know she had just bathed.   
He imagined she prayed every night before sleeping. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he stepped into the mock temple. He stood far enough away from her to not disturb her while still being able to listen to her. 

She must have heard him come in though because she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. 

"Solas, how funny, I was just praying about you."

He swallowed as she stood up and turned to face him. The moonlight shining down on the front of her dress made him able to see everything. She wore white panties to keep herself decent, but he still saw her breasts on full display.   
He couldn't breathe. 

He could only release and awkward, choked out answer. 

"Really?"

She smiled and it shined far greater than the moonlight. 

"Yes, I prayed for you to find guidance and love on your journeys. You deserve it."

She poked his chest and he was paralyzed. 

His hand went to engulf the finger that poked him effectively pulling her closer. 

"Love is a fanciful thing, Vaela. It doesn't exist for men like me."

He played with her fingers and caressed her knuckles. Despite his words he believed in love. He loved her. He had fallen in love with her.

Easily.

Desperately. 

Hopelessly.

She cocked her head to the side and some of her hair fell off her shoulder leaving it bare as the nightgown sleeves had fallen nearly down to the inner part of her elbow. 

What he wouldn't give to kiss her neck again.

"What kind of man are you implying you are to not deserve love? Last I checked you are selfless, brave, considerate, kind, strong, intelligent, and I wouldn't dare forget how handsome."

His jaw clenched again from the way she looked at him with such admiration. Her words were killing him. Compliments from her were the only compliments that meant anything to him. 

"Don't flatter me. You know I'm not a good man."

She put her free hand on his cheek and pulled him in to kiss his cheek. 

"You're good to me."

Her voice was so soft it caressed him while giving him a crushing blow. The kiss was destruction. It tore down every defense he had. He was completely vulnerable and weak to her again. 

He released her hand and put his hand on her bare shoulder unable to resist now. 

"And I always will be." 

He whispered before boldly moving forward to plant a kiss on her cheek in the same manner she had done to him. His lingered a lot longer than hers had though.   
It was a struggle to pull his lips away from her skin. 

He found the strength, but still didn't leave her so easily. He kissed her forehead and then her other cheek before restraining himself and pulling back with great effort.

The flush on her cheeks did not go unnoticed. 

"I should probably return to my quarters now. I didn't mean to keep you from your prayers."

Lavellan met his eyes then and put her hand to his wrist to pull him back towards her. 

"Solas, I-I…please stay."

It was a challenge and she knew that. She was not so naive that she didn't know her affect on him. 

Solas stepped forward until his chest was pressed against hers. 

"You know what will happen if I do."

He stared at her lips unashamedly.

"You know that you should tell me to leave." 

He grabbed her hand at her side and entangled his fingers in hers.   
She merely nodded her head without speaking as if silently inviting him. 

"You know what you do to me and you want me to stay?"

It was more of an observational statement than a question. 

She only nodded again and her silence was just as maddening as the rest of her. 

His hand went to her throat and cupped it gently tilting her head up so that their eyes would meet. 

"You know that you drive me crazy?"

His nose was slanted against hers as he whispered this along her skin just an inch from her lips. 

She nodded again and he lost all sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas loses his mind and turns to alcohol to help dull his raging senses. It doesn't help.
> 
> Warnings: nudity, and alcohol

"Da'len…" He whispered her name in agony while his hand lifted her neck and turned her face to the side. He wasn't gentle and she didn't protest. 

He brought his lips to her ear deliberately speaking into it knowing her elven ear would be sensitive. 

"You need to tell me what to do. What you want from me, because I...I want everything."

His hand gripped her waist and pulled her into him. 

"Solas."

When she said his name in that out of breath shaky tone he nearly growled. 

His lips grazed the shell of her ear as he answered. He couldn't resist kissing her. 

"Yes?"

She got on her tiptoes and pressed herself into him to whisper into his ear now. 

Her lips grazed the shell of his ear in the same way he had done to her only that was all she was offering. 

"We can't. I...shouldn't want this."

Solas softly kissed the groove of her neck and then her bare shoulder. His hands were shaking with need at her sides. 

"Are you telling me to stop?"

He needed her to be clear, because he didn't know how to read her anymore, and his mind was interpreting to his own favor. 

Interpreting her nervousness for excitement. 

Interpreting her kisses on his cheek and up his ear to be welcoming invitations not solemn goodbyes. 

"Yes, I have to. I need to. Blackwall is waiting for me."

Solas's jaw clenched at the mention of the human. He slowly backed away abiding by her wishes. 

He watched her walk away and just as she reached the archway she turned to look over her shoulder at him and he momentarily wondered if she wanted him to chase her and stop her from leaving, but just as he took a step forward and reached out his arm to test this theory she left. Leaving him with the taste of her skin still on his lips and the smell of her bath soaps drifting on the wind. 

###  
The next morning he watched her sparring with the troops. It was a guilty pleasure of his and an excuse to see her even if this time he kept his distance. 

He sat beside Varric and pretended to be taking notes of the soldiers different forms and combat styles to critique them on later, but the notes stopped the minute Vaela came onto the field. 

He hadn't been able to get her out of his head all night, and now seeing her in the morning with the sun shining on her skin and hair had his mind lost yet again. Whatever progress he might have made was lost the moment she shrugged off her coat and armor. 

She always insisted on sparring in light clothing. Pants that hugged her curves. No shoes. No shirt, only her specially made bra. She believed less clothing gave her more agility and flexibility and she wasn't wrong, but she was maddening. 

He hadn't written anything on his notepad in nearly 10 minutes and Varric noticed. 

"Solas, are you alright?"

"To be honest with you Varric, I think I need a drink."

Varric chuckled.

"At this early in the morning? What exactly happened to you last night?"

"Oh believe me it's a story worthy of your books, but for now I'll have to leave it untold. See you later Varric."

And just like that Solas stormed off towards the tavern. What he didn't see was that the Inquisitor watched him walk away. 

###

After about an hour or two of casual drinking Solas was ready to leave the bar, but a hand on his shoulder pushed him right back down into his barstool. 

"Vaela."

Her name was barely a breath on his lips. 

He was lucky he managed to speak at all after the sight of her knocked the wind out of him. 

Her hair was mussed in its once tight bun now loose from the sparring and her shoulders and chest shined with a sheen of sweat. Her cheeks were flushed red from the physical activity and her breasts were nearly bulging out of her bra from the way they heaved with her heavy breathing. 

"I noticed you left early. You wanna talk about it?"

Solas used all of his willpower to meet her eyes. 

"Are you worried about me, Da'len?"

She sat beside him in the barstool and when she turned to face him her legs brushed his knees and her right hand squeezed his bicep. 

"Yes. It's only 9 a.m. and you have five empty glasses beside you."

He put his hand over hers on his bicep and gently squeezed it. 

"I was thirsty. It was hot outside don't you think?"

The truth was it was a beautiful day, there was even a breeze outside, but Vaela's outfit had made his temperature skyrocket. 

"A little, but now I'm cooling off. Maybe if you buy me a drink we can share it and cool off together?"

Solas knew that would be a terrible idea. Sharing a drink with her would lead him down uncharted territory. He was already close to drunk and barely keeping himself upright and sane. He couldn't imagine how he would handle himself if she got drunk too. It was already nearly impossible to resist her.   
If they were both drunk…

"You have to promise that it'll only be one drink."

"I promise Solas, just one."

###

Seven drinks later and Vaela is behind the bar dancing as she mixes a new drink.

Solas is hypnotized by her every move. He still doesn't know how she managed to get him to drink again, but here he is still in his stool, and still thirsty. 

"Vaela you know I really should get going I don't think I can handle anymore."

Vaela examined him and then jumped over the bar and back into her seat beside him. 

"Finish this glass first, it's not alcohol, it's a drink to restore your hydration. Varric taught me about them."

Solas did as he was told and took solace in the fact that the Inquisitor was concerned about him. Maybe being her friend would be enough.

Maybe…

###

But it was not enough. 

He found that out sometime between leaving the bar and having Vaela help him out of his wet clothes back in his room. His drunkenness took away all of his stability. He would topple over if he tried to do this himself and it needed to be done. He was sticky and sweaty and he reeked of various alcohols. 

His drunkenness also led him to speak his thoughts aloud. 

"You have the softest hands."

He said against her ear as he leaned his head on her shoulder for balance while she took ran her hands up his sides to lift up his shirt. 

"And you smell so good."

He smelled her hair while his other hand that was not holding the wall behind her went to her waist. That bare waist.

"I want you so bad."

He met her eyes for a brief moment then, but before he could act on his desires and lean in to kiss her she lifted the shirt over his head and effectively thwarted his plans. 

He nearly fell backwards, but she balanced him against the wall. She stood in front of him and between his legs to prepare to catch him if he really were to fall. 

He looked down at her while her hands went to his chest to press him back into the wall to really make sure he was upright. Her hands stayed for longer than necessary and he noticed. 

"You want me too, don't you?"

He took one of his shaking hands and wrapped it around hers on his chest and guided it lower. His other hand moved to cup her waist. His thumb moved to caress her lower breast and graze her nipple over her athletic material bra.

"You thought about me last night didn't you? Couldn't get me out of your head Da'len?"

Her hand went to his belt and she started to undo it for him pleasantly surprising him. 

"Ever since you saw me naked Hah'ren, all I can think about is how unfair it was that I was made so vulnerable and you weren't."

Her hands went to his hips and started to push down his pants making him smirk. 

"So you got me drunk to enact some sort of revenge?"

"Yes, are you mad at me?"

Solas chuckled and guided her hand to his cock for her to wrap around his bare hardness. The shocked gasp she released made him shiver with excitement. She was obviously pleased by his size.

"Does that feel like anger to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have a lot of fics that I work on simultaneously and it gets a little hectic because I also get surges of new ideas too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaela is starting to feel tension too and is starting to see Solas in a more than friendly light. Little touches start to drive her crazy where once they used to go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none this time.

"It feels like a drunken reaction to my touch. Nothing more."

She whispered and swiftly drew her hand away. 

"I'm not drunk, Da'len."

He said before losing his balance and tripping over himself to fall onto his couch. 

"You're plastered Solas." She said through a laugh. 

Her hands moved to turn him over on the couch so his face wasn't sunk into the cushions.

Her hand had moved his hip in the process and as he flipped over gravity and force moved and she accidentally grazed her wrist on the tip of his penis. 

His eyes immediately closed in bliss and his hips jolted up in response. A desperate groan escaped his lips and then he opened his eyes staring at her with a need she was almost terrified of if it wasn't so sexy. 

"I'm sorry. My hand it just… slipped."

Solas' eyes were practically black from how blown his pupils were. 

"Let it slip again."

He said sounding like a growl.

She was hypnotized by his tone and the look in his eyes. 

Enough to catch herself leaning forward and hovering her hand for a moment.

She almost touched him again, but at the last second remembered how inappropriate that would be.

"You're drunk, Solas. You should sleep and I should go."

She repeated this time softer. 

Her hand held his face now and her thumb rubbed his cheek in a caring way. 

"Da'len, stay."

He asked in a shaky breath as her hand left his face. 

He had just enough coordination right now to grab her arm and pull her back to him. 

"Can I at least trouble you for a goodnight kiss?"

She turned to look at him and really let her eyes assess him and all she found was a vulnerability and a hopefulness. Even drunk his intentions were pure. She could see in his eyes that he loved her and that the thought of her leaving was killing him. 

But she couldn't stay, so she did the merciful thing and leaned down to place a gentle peck on his lips.   
It was a kiss that only lasted a second, but he smiled and closed his eyes in bliss this time when she pulled away from him. 

"Will you sleep now?"

Solas released a soft pleasant groan. 

"Yes, I think my dreams are exactly what I need right now."

###

The next morning Vaela was making her rounds along the castle. Walking to clear her mind and relieve herself of some tension. She hadn't slept at all last night thanks to Solas. She was too afraid to meet him in dreams. She didn't know if she could resist him there when there wouldn't be any repercussions, so she opted to not sleep at all. 

Solas shouldn't be able to make her feel like this, but the past couple of days being around him stirred something in her. 

Something new. Something that Blackwall simply didn't have. She didn't want to believe that it had anything to do with Blackwall being human, but she wouldn't rule out the possibility. She was an elf after all, and it was natural to be attracted to what was familiar and Solas was familiar and attractive. Being the first of her people she had traveled to many clans and met many elves. Few could compare to Solas. Few were as structured with sharp features and defined muscles. Even fewer had such gorgeous eyes. 

She started walking faster to calm herself. 

His voice was mesmerizing and his sculpted hands that created such beautiful art, were sexy. 

And now to top it off she knew how big his cock was. 

She ran as the memory replayed in her mind. 

Distracted with the image she ran straight into someoneand dropped all of her papers and checklists.

Of. Course. 

She landed perfectly on top of someone. Their legs were scissored in the nicest of ways.

One of the man's legs was pointed upward so it brushed against her side and caged her in deliciously. 

His hands were on her biceps warming her and keeping her slightly up so she didn't crush his ribs. 

His hands felt so smooth and warm. So different from Blackwall's. She could get used to this. 

She closed her eyes and breathed in the man's natural musk. He smelt earthy and like home. 

"Inquisitor."

Oh no. 

It was...

"Solas. Forgive me. I wasn't looking. I got distracted and then I-"

Her train of thought left her as he brushed hair out of her face. 

He had done this so many times before and she had never thought anything of it, but now as she was in this position straddled over him with his leg between hers and his other leg resting on her side such a small touch felt intimate. 

Time seemed to stop as his finger brushed the hair delicately behind her ear causing a shiver to go through her. 

A flash of a memory of their shared kiss replayed in her mind. 

What would it be like to kiss him again? Would it feel as good now that she wasn't in pain and under duress? Is the adrenaline what made his lips feel so divine or was it just him? She was dying to find out. 

And she knew that he was suffering too. She could feel his desire for her pressed against her. 

He rubbed the back of her ear again and she released a soft mewl. 

Then her hips bucked involuntarily and she watched his eyes close.

He cursed something in elvish and then urgently grabbed her waist and flipped their positions. 

Suddenly she was under him and he looked like he was possessed.   
Swiftly he leaned down to whisper into her ear. 

"You have to stop doing this to me. I don’t know how much longer I can keep resisting." He said before pressing a quick kiss to her ear and then lifting off of her quick as a flash and fleeing the scene with his fade stepping magic before she even got a chance to catch her breath. 

He had dashed away so fast that her papers were floating mid-air from the wind he had caused. 

-5 hours later-

She can't stop watching him from across the room. 

He shouldn't look that good painting. He shouldn't look that good period.

She still felt her body heated from the kiss he had given to her ear earlier and now her body was heating more as she watched him paint. He wore a top that exposed his arms, allowing him more flexibility to paint. He was stretching on a ladder and her eyes couldn't stop staring at his lean legs. 

They traveled up and up until she was staring at the back of his head and ears wondering if he would feel the same heat she felt if she kissed his ear. 

"I can feel you staring, you know?"  
He asked and she detected a hint of amusement in his tone. 

"I didn't know you worked out so much."

He started to climb off the ladder and as he got closer to her she noticed his arms were speckled with paint splatter. 

Somehow the paint accentuated his muscles perfectly and made her mouth water. 

"I have been exercising more lately. It has been easing some of the tension I've been having lately."

"Sounds like you need a massage."

He chuckled at her and put his paints down on his desk. 

"What I really need is sex, Vaela, but exercise is a decent substitute."

A moment passed and then he said under his breath. 

"For now."

She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. 

"Have you considered finding a girlfriend? Maybe paying for a -"

"Shut-up."

Vaela's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

He fade-stepped over to her and crowded her until she was pressed up against a wall. 

"Shut-up."

His hand wrapped around her neck and tilted her head back.

"You can't just tell me to shut-up. I'm trying to help you. If I want to help you you can't just-"

His eyes narrowed to her lips. 

"Just shut-up."

He said while staring at her lips. 

She didn't know what possessed her, maybe it was the dangerous look in his eyes or maybe it was how he pissed her off daring to boss her around. 

Nobody had the right to just boss her around. 

"Make me." She challenged. 

She swore in that moment she saw his resolve snap because not a second later she was pressed hard against the wall behind her and completely molded to Solas' body.

He was kissing her running his hands up and down her body. He squeezed her thighs and tugged her hair. He made her moan when his tongue entered her mouth. 

He was even sexier than what she remembered. Adrenaline hadn't been what made their first kiss so good. It had been him. His skill and the passion he brought to her. 

She felt him kissing her neck and rubbing his knee up into her core.   
The pleasure was so good she felt her eyes roll back. 

"Vaela, I want this. I want you... so bad."

"Solas, I…"

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs of the rotunda had them pulling away from each other.

He dashed across the room using his magic again and she could hear him panting on the other side of the room. He was as breathless as her. And his eyes were still dark and hooded. She could see even from across the room that he was waging war with himself. He hadn't wanted to pull away. She knew from the look in his eyes that he would have taken her right there even with people coming. 

His hands were gripping his desk with a vice like grip. She could see the wood being scratched from the pressure. 

Once the guard left the rotunda Solas released a shaky breath. 

"I apologize Inquisitor. I was incredibly inappropriate and selfish. I know you're with Blackwall and I respect your relationship. I just...I lose myself around you. I crave you. I've craved you for months now, but since our kiss, since feeling you-"

She rounded the desk and put her hand to his chest. 

"Shut-up." She whispered simply and then pulled her hand away and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I get caught up writing other fics and even lose myself to writing new ones. It's no excuse, but you all deserve to know what keeps me away for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to and appreciate any feedback you might have.


End file.
